


Dreaming of thunder

by Thosesweetninjas



Series: PKMN AU [3]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Does it count as a sleep over if its at a pkmn center?, Gen, Just cute kid shenanigans, Kakashi has terrible luck, Let Kakashi talk about dogs 2K20, Various Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: “That sounds like a shiny Arcanine Gai... not Raikou-”//PKMN AU - Gai meets a legned he can't put a name to ft. Some Growlithe
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: PKMN AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming of thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siliquastrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliquastrum/gifts).



> Happy belated Dani appreciation day~~~  
> Some context: Both Kakashi and Gai caught their Growlithe when Kakashis is travelling for his next gym badge. Gai is training for the Pokeathlon here. Have some extra Raikou lore.  
> Did I have to look up if thunder or lightning comes first? Yes, more than once (It's lightning)  
> This fic was going to be 1K but then Cams asked "Did Gai meet Raikou?" and I just couldn't not write that, Kakashi has bad luck for an eventual pokemon photographer XD

It felt like rain. If you asked Kakashi himself he wouldn’t be able to give you a more concrete answer than a feeling. 

In Galar it was the Corvisquires, Primary or even secondary Metal type pokemon were always sensitive to oncoming storms. The Rookidee weren’t so bothered but in flocks the later evolutions would herd them to shelter during the worst of them.

Where Galar is snow and spring winds, Johto is sweltering summers and humidity. Kakashi can almost feel the electrical build up in the air, even if Pakkun is in his pokeball. It’s best that they shelter from the oncoming storm rather than get stuck in it.

* * *

The path to Ecruteak city isn’t as long as some other routes but it is still a trek. Dense thick forests and a few opportunistic trainers leave Gai and Kakashi a bit behind schedule. Kakashi may be a tough trainer in his own right but Gai was never going to let his rival go alone.

Gai had an idea, Kakashi loved dog pokemon. Growlithe were rumored to be found in the forest before Ecruteak city. He wanted to find one for Kakashi, a fire type would be a good addition to his team.

They had separated to explore but with a meeting point of a huge old tree and their pokegears on. Fletchling searched from the sky and Squirtle walked with Gai. It had been a couple minutes, the timer for them to turn back hadn’t gone off yet. 

“Squirt Squirtle” Squirtle pauses and points to a thicker section of trees  
“This way?” Gai asks but pauses, twigs snap and there’s sounds of bushes rustling getting closer and closer. But a promising sound of yaps and growls echo after it.  
“We might have found them Squirtle” Gai says with a clenched fist, but it’s the time for stealth when trying to catch a pokemon.

The group of pokemon emerge from the thicket and Gai somehow stays on his feet when the massive pokemon walks through the dense forest, a twig snaps under the giant pokemons foot. It’s easily double his height.

A hoard of Growlithe run after it and speed around under its feet, tumbling into each other, fur ablaze with youth, like the joyous act of running around makes their fur fluffy and thick. 

It turns it’s bright electric eyes onto Gai. Fletchling dives down onto his shoulder, inquisitive chirps and excited little hops, Squirtle walks in front of Gai’s legs, his posture brave and confident - in any other situation Gai could cry with how proud he is, Squirtle’s once damaged shell facing Gai, his pokemon has come so far. 

Gai laughs, any fear he had drowned out by Fletchling and Squirtles presence. He almost feels silly for it, but the sheer pressure of this pokemon was and is overwhelming.

The pokemon has a lighter underbelly, striped patterns on its fur, a huge bulking mane and pointed teeth. It’s almost golden in the bright sunlight peeking through the trees. Gai doesn’t recognise the pokemon but he finds it hard to attach them names in normal circumstances, this feels anything but _normal._

He breathes deeply, the unwavering stare of the pokemon focused on him. 

“A growlithe” he says that almost comes out as a whisper when he see's the group of smaller pokemon.

The pokemon leans down, teeth uncovered by its mouth. A Growlithe runs up and bumps heads with it, the atmosphere seems to crackle and the Growlithe bare their fangs “Thunder fang?” Gai recognises, Kakashi's Yamper uses that move a lot.

The huge pokemon chuffs and nudges the Growlithe forward to Gai. The Growlithe circles Gai and his pokemon. 

The huge pokemon stalks forwards to him, Gai’s like a Deerling in the headlights. He breathes thinly staring up at the pokemon. Golden fur and huge paws, electric eyes stare down at him. Gai feels so small but he can’t bring himself to move or to run, he bites his lip and stays still. His arms must shake yet Fletchling and Squirtle stand their ground. 

The pokemon leans down and chuffs into Gai’s hair, reminiscent of what it had done to Growlithe. The pokemon is impossibly gentle when it bumps it’s head against Gai. It’s ridiculously Meowth like that Gai can’t help but laugh.

“You know, my papa says a lot of pokemon are like Meowth” The pokemons tail flicks in interest, sleeker than any of the Growlithe. The pokemon grumbles but greets Fletchling and Squirtle similarly.   
“You’d be perfect for my Rival Growlithe, he loves electric types and dog-like pokemon - he wants to see the legendary dogs” the mystery pokemon rumbles at that, static flickering across it's body.

The rest of the Growlithe hoard circle Gai and his pokemon, they practically tumblr over each other and run around with Squirtle. The huge pokemon grumbles, it feels like it reverberates through Gai’s very bones, the physicality of a purr but with the power of thunder.

The Growlithe bump together but the one with thunder in its fangs stays with Gai. 

The pokemon stalks off further into the forest, Growlithes running after it’s huge lunges on their much shorter legs. Leaves and the familar yellow of Sunkern seem to wake up in the sunlight.

"Good bye?" Gai shouts into the forest, he recieves no reply but waves anyway. “Could I take you back with me?” Gai asks and holds up a pokeball, it’s a great ball. Growlithe runs around excitedly before running at Gai and pressing its nose to the button. Growlithe is swept up in red light and Gai grins.The timer on his pokegear goes off and he checks the time after dismissing it.   
“Let’s go back everyone” Fletchling and Squirtle cry out in agreement.

* * *

When he returns to their meet up point Kakashi is already there. 

“Rival! I brought you a pokemon” Gai sets down his bag and holds the great ball out to his Rival.  
“Me?” Kakashi inquires “You uh didn’t have to Gai” he takes a pokeball from his belt and releases Growlithe out of the great ball, Groliwthe stretches in front of Kakashi and fluffs up her fur

“A Growlithe?” Kakashi laughs  
“Do you not like them Kakashi?”  
“No it’s just” Kakashi lets his own Growlithe out “I caught one too”  
“Ah I should’ve asked Rival” Gai frowns “I just saw it knew thunder fang and thought of you”  
“Thunder fang? How’d you learn that puffball? That explains the fur _and your hair_ ” Growlithe bares her fangs at Kakashi showing off the static buildup, Kakashi pats the fluffy fur on Growlithes head.  
  
“The fur? Wait my hair?” Gai pats his hair down, Growlithe leans against Gais legs before running to play with the Growlithe Kakashi had caught.  
“Electric types or pokemon who know electric type moves usually have a lot of static build up, you get used to it.” Kakashi runs his hand through his hair. “Although that looks like a lot more electricity than thunder fang."  
“It’s Curry’s youthful personality and there was another pokemon there, bigger than I’ve ever seen”  
“Curry? You're keeping her?”  
  
“Growlithe _just_ picked a Tamato berry out of my bag, see? So I've decided It's the perfect name for her. Of course I'm keeping her! I caught her, We will grow together even though I was going to gift her to you." Gai looks fondly to Curry and Growlithe running around, just fast enough to flick little embers against the grass.  
"Are you not going to name yours Rival?”  
“How can you even eat those? They’re so spicy. Fletchling knows fire type move so they'll get along on your team." Kakashi smiles, pokemon teams as a group of pokemon working together reminded him of fond memories.  
"Maybe, I’m going to think about it”  
“Fletchling likes those berries, they remind us of Papa’s currys.”  
“Fletchling” fletchling chimes in before flying off to join the Growlithe.  
“We cook with them in the winter for Curry, you should visit us Rival!” Gai exclaims  
  
“Winter huh?” For a moment all Kakashi can think of is the blanket of snow which covers the entirety of Galar, the sheer cold of the breeze and the crunch of snow underfoot. Running to the lab with Croissant and Pakkun chasing after him. Wooloo shaking off the winter snow from their coats. “Winter would be nice”  
“Then it’s a promise Kakashi” Gai holds his hand out, pinky finger extended.   
“Sure” Kakashi relaxes and joins their fingers together.  
“Ouch” Gai exclaims and pulls his hand back “Static”  
“How _shocking_ , you’ll just have to get used to it,” Kakashi laughs and Gai joins in.

Their Growlithe have finally settled down but might have burnt a patch in the grass in the process, fortunately Squirtle is readily chasing after them. Croissant and Vaporeon loafed at their little rest point with their bags. 

Kakashi laughs to himself seeing Vaporeons tail twitching and swaying reminiscent of how water trails in soft zigzags. It’s only a matter of time Vaporeon tells their rambunctious new pokemon off, Pakkun hot on his heels with unneeded back up.

Gai has already taken out his lunch and shared some with Fletchling. Kakashi smiles under the mask, he has fond memories of a full pokemon team crowding his and his Dad's house, the bustling atmosphere comforting. It feels similar at Dai’s and the Uzumakis households but not yet the same.

The air feels thick with static build up the tell tale colour of the clouds indicating a storm, camping out would be a bad choice but they’re not that far from Ecruteak if they stay on the designated path.

* * *

“You didn’t _have_ to stay with me,” Kakashi grumbles as he sets his bag down on a chair. The Ecruteak pokemon center is cosy, quite large due to its proximity to the gym. There’s another smaller pokemon center on the outskirts of the town but they made it to the larger one just in time for the rain to start.  
“I wanted to come with you Rival!” Gai replies as he follows suit with his things. “It’s good training too”

Gai had jumped at the chance to train with Kakashi. To battle again and show his eternal rival just how much him and his pokemon had improved the past few months. The journey from Goldenrod to Ecruteak was short but with stops in the national park, Pokeathlon Dome, lunch and catching new pokemon it had taken longer than either of them had thought.

“Well you didn’t have to stay in the Pokemon center with me, it’s not the most comfortable - you could have gone home.” Kakashi says “home” with a certain sort of emotion, he spoke from experience. He had stayed at a variety of pokemon centers before, research trips with Sakumo or even accompanying Minato or Kushina to their own competitions - Eventually for his own gym challenges, which whenever possible Minato and Kushina would attend.  
  
“I don’t mind Kakashi,” Gai says with a sense of conviction “my Papa said Team Rocket have been skulking about anyway.”  
“Team Rocket?”  
“Yeah, pokemon kidnappers. They gang up on people so it’s best for us to stick together!” Gai clenches his fist “There’s more power in numbers” Fletching lands on his shoulder and chirps in apparent agreement. Squirtle and the two Growlithe investigate what’s to be their room for the night.

Kakashi scowls. “I guess” he says under his breath and looks at Croissant and the Ultra ball on his belt. 

* * *

“There we go Squirtle” Gai exclaims as he finishes brushing Squirtles shell, “Squirtle show Kakashi your shell, look Rival! It’s much better than before isn’t it?”

Kakashi looks up from unpacking his things onto the side table, Croissant weaves through his legs. He kneels down next to Squirtle to look at the shell properly. Squirtle was much less skittish than when Gai had caught it initially but it was Gai’s pokemon, confidence was gently nurtured.  
“Yeah, it’s healing well” Kakashi holds his hand out and squirtle mock heads butts him rather like a Meowth. Both his and Gai’s Growlithe wandered over for pats next.

* * *

The lightning struck again, the room was lit up momentarily. Gai couldn’t help but startle, thunder rumbled after feeling like it echoed through the building itself. Summer was the worst for thunderstorms, Gai had never got used to them. The Whirl Islands were the starting point for storms that then drifted over the rest of Johto.  
  


Lightning strikes once more before Gai sits up, Squirtle and Fletchling were curled up at the end of the bed unaffected. Curry stirred next to him, the Growlithe was practically a space heater. Fletchling wasn’t a full fire type yet but they emitted a similar warmth. Gai looked up to the top bunk, he exhaled before climbing up the ladder.

“Kakashi... Rival…” He prompts to the darkness. Growlithe whines from the bottom of the ladder. Gai pauses for a second before going back down the ladder and lifting Curry onto it. They both wait at the top of the ladder.  
“Kakashi” He whispers again louder, holding the ladder as tight as possible when lightning strikes again. Curry is a welcome presence, the feeling of soft fur against Gais arms.

“Growlithe” Curry barks into the darkness, the lightning lights up the stripes of Kakashi’s Growlithe’s fur and his eyes. So different from the huge pokemon Gai met in the woods.

Two eyes shoot up from the darkness, Kakashi’s Growlithe snuffles Kakashi's hair and tries to roll him forward.

“What do you want, it’s dark, dark means sleep.” Thunder interrupts the rest of Kakashi's sentence. 

Gai whispers against the sound of the rain against the windows “Can I… We sleep next to you Kakashi?”

“Isn’t one fuzzball enough?” Kakashi sighs but wiggles backwards, he jostles Vaporeon who smacks his tail against the mattress and twitches the three fins on his head. Vaporeon stretches rather Glameow-like and circles a spot of the bed before settling down again, he loafs in a croissant shape - hence his namesake.

Kakashi tries to move Pakkun but he just rolls over, paws in the air. Kakahsi sighs and pulls the lethargic Yamper to his chest. Growlithe stays at Kakashi's back.

Gai lets Curry climb up first, Growlithe steps over Kakashi and puppy bows at Curry. “No it’s bedtime, you can run in the morning” Kakashi pushes Growlithe towards the end of the bed, he lifts the blanket so Gai can share it, not that they’ll get cold because of their newly acquired pokemon. Kakashi absentmindedly strokes Pakkuns fur. 

The Lightning strikes and Gai startles, he clutches the blanket closer to himself.

"My Dad used to say that lightning just means that Raikou is running past the house, the lightning follows it"  
“Raikou?”  
“Yeah, one of the legendary dogs. The lightning is Raikou but they don't bring destruction like Absol…” Kakashi pauses and yawns “Absol doesn't actually bring destruction either, that's a myth. Raikou... Raikou steps on cracked earth and brings storms and rain to places where it's needed.” Gai listens with rapt attention  
“After Raikou has run through the pokemon population blooms. Poliwag and Sunkern, first stage evolutions mainly.”  
"How do you know all this Rival?”  
“It’s ecruteak - it still smells of smoke. It’s supposedly the remains of Ho-oh’s sacred flame” Kakashi pauses and blinks sleepily  
“Ho-oh! Really?” Gais shout whispers excitedly, Kakashi nods.  
  
The legendary dogs were a subject Kakashi was fascinated ever since Sakumo had talked to him about it. His first pokemon being dog like and an electric type was no mistake. To be so close to the burned tower was surreal, Galar was quite far away from Johto in the first place. To be so close, right next to the smell of smoke was awe inspiring.  
  
“Ho-oh created the legendary dogs from the ashes of the burnt tower…” Kakashi pauses “and Dad was a professor” he almost seems to relax.  
“Did he give out starter pokemon?” Gai can barely sit still with excitement  
“Sometimes, gym leaders do it now… In Galar”  
“He gave you Pakkun then?”  
“We battled, I borrowed Croissant” Pakkun chuffs in agreement  
“Rival that’s so cool!” Gai says with a little too much enthusiasm, his voice echoes in the room.

Kakashi hums in affirmation

“You befriended Fletchling. _That’s cool_ ” Kakashi half murmurs into his pillow.  
“You think so Rival? So many flying types rest on Papa’s roof, Fletchling departed from their flock, I was lucky”

Lightning strikes again but further away and the thunder rumbles after it, Gai swallows down his fear. 

“I think I've seen Raikou before!” Gai whispers, turning to look at Kakashi as if he’s sharing a secret “They're stripey right, kind of golden? Furry mane? Huge teeth” Gai says

“That sounds like a shiny Arcanine Gai... not Raikou-” Kakashi says through yawns, “Here's Pakkun,” he rolls the Yamper across to Gai’s side, “he's soft pet him until you sleep, it works for me” he promptly falls back asleep, lulled by the warmth of both Growlithe at their legs and squished to the wall by Croissant in such a familiar way. Pakkun doesn’t mind being rolled too much as he receives head pats from Gai until he falls asleep warm and comfortable.

* * *

Kakashi wakes up groggily. He's squashed somehow. Vaporeon is back to back with Kakashi and has his paws against the wall, pushing Kakashi nearly off the bed if not for Gai and Yamper.

“Soggy pastry” Kakashi says and pats Vaporeon. It’s wet and clammy, Kakashi has gotten used to it at this point. How his Dad dealt with this particular soggy pastry he’ll never know.  
“Vapor” Vaporeons tail smacks against the bed and the wall.  
“You better not break anything with that tail”

Pakkun is practically laying on top of Gai. Why is he there in the first place? Kakashi wonders until remembering the lightning and the storm. 

“You both are going to fall off the bed at this rate” he pokes Pakkun and is greeted with a half opened eye, Kakashi pouts “You’re so not cute” Pakkun rolls off Gai somewhat energetically and nuzzles Kakashi's hair making it stand on end “Thanks for _that_ ” 

Kakashi stretches and looks at his Growlithe and Curry. “You’re going to need a name...” he mumbles as his Growlithe stretches and shakes his fur out.

“How about Bisuke?” Kakashi reaches out to pat Bisuke’s head, the fur is soft and warm and Kakashi gets an urge to fall back asleep.

Curry follows suit and puffs up with static. “How curious” he leans his head against his palm.

“Rival?” Gai asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He sits up and his hair stands on end much like Kakashi’s.   
“Mor-morn” Kakashi can't seem to get the words out because of the laughter. “You’ve not been around electric types have you? Curry will fun for you.”  
“It was Pakkun as much as Curry” Gai pats his hair “Ah” he wiggles his fingers “Electric shock”  
“Soggy pastry behind me wants breakfast and I think our Growlithe are going to launch themselves off the top bunk if we don’t get up soon”

“Vapor” Vaporeon rests his chin on Kakashi's shoulder “You’re so lucky this is water resistant” Vaporeon flexes his head fins indignantly but licks part of Kakashi's check and some of his hair into defying gravity. “ _Thanks,”_ Kakashi says and tries not to cringe at Vaporeons sandpapery tongue.

Fletchling flies over and lands on Gai's shoulder, it's sweet talkative chirps are a pleasant familiarity much like the caws of Skarmory and Croviknight at the Uzumaki’s. The added noise from Vaporeon rumbling against him in some kind of weird purr, Squirtle and Pakkun playing and the Growlithe sizing up the jump down from the bunk bed is comforting.

“Who wants breakfast?” Gai asks and receives an uproar that’d make a Loudred think twice. 


End file.
